Togepi's Adventure
by The Sealed Beast
Summary: This is about a 12 year old Togepi who has just been adopted into a new family. His mother was murdered by a unknown pokemon.  Soon his life will change forever when he finds out who really killed his mother and meet his destiny.


Togepi's Adventure

Togepi sat inside his room playing his Nintendo wii™ when he should have been sleeping. The door opened and Togepi saw his mum. His mum was a Togectic and she was very angry. "Togepi! You should be sleeping!" shouted his mum. "No! Not now! I'm about to win!" replied Togepi. He was playing Pokémon rumble and was just about to beat the boss when… Click! The TV was off. "Mum! I was about to win the most hardest, difficult battle royal ever!" "So what! Its past your bed time!" She exited the room and turned the light off. "Stupid mum." Togepi said to himself as he got in bed. "I heard that!" shouted his mum. Togepi quickly fell asleep. "AAAAAAAAAGGH!" Togepi woke up immediately as he heard the scream. "Mum?" he whispered. He opened the door and saw flames everywhere and his mum lying on the floor downstairs. "Mum!" Togepi shouted. "Togepi run!" she replied in fear. "Run!" "mummy!" Togepi screamed in fear as a figure approached her. There was silence… Togepi cried in sadness. The figure fled into the shadows outside and Togepi ran to his mum. "Mum… Mummy… "Mum?"…

A few years had past since Togepi's mum had died. Togepi was then adopted by a Delcatty and a Meganium. He also had a new brother, Bayleaf. Togepi hated his new brother because he had been mean to him since he was adopted. One day Togepi got on the bus to go to his new school. This was his first day at his new school. "Hey egg boy!" shouted Bayleaf when Togepi entered the bus. Togepi knew immediately that he would not enjoy this day of school. Laughs could be heard from the back of the bus. Togepi stared at the back window noticing something strange behind the bus. "Um excuse me Mr. uhh?" "It's Mr. Sceptile, but just call me Sceptile!" answered the bus driver. "Sceptile there's something behind the bus." "What is it?" he asked Togepi. "I'm not sure, it looks like a big purple thing." "Big purple light… let me look." He stopped the bus and looked outside. "I can't see anything…" said Sceptile. "Oh sorry, I think I'm just seeing things." "Maybe its because its your first day at the school." He said cheerfully. "Maybe…" Togepi answered. When they arrived at school Togepi got out last. "Don't be scared!" Sceptile said to cheer him up. "Just have fun!" Togepi then walked away from the bus and approached the classes. "Class 18" Togepi said to himself as he searched for his class. He then found class18 and entered. "Oh here is our new class mate, Togepi" said a calm and cheerful voice. "Hello Togepi, I am your new teacher Mrs. Gardevoir." "This is your new class. Togepi looked at his new class and saw his new brother, Bayleaf… "Hello Togepi. I'm Quilava!" "And I'm Croconaw, but you can call me Croc!" Togepi felt happy for a moment then stared back at Bayleaf.

Togepi liked his new class and everything about school except that his mean brother was in the same class. "Do you like your new class and school, egg boy?" Bayleaf teased. "I do, Bayleaf" answered Togepi as he entered the bus. "What! You like school? I hate school!" he replied in a mean voice. "You are such a nerd!" Bayleaf teased as he walked to the back seat. "I am not!" Togepi shouted back. He sat down next to his new friend Quilava. Togepi stared outside the bus at the rain. Togepi then saw a forest. "Is that a forest?" he asked Quilava. "Yeah, there's a big lake in there but I do not like that place. "Why not?" Because you can get wet! I hate getting wet!" Togepi saw many things on his way back home. He liked the scenery. "Bye Quilava" shouted Togepi as he got off the bus. "Did you like the school?" asked Meganium as Togepi entered the room. "Yes" "That's good! Delcatty is making Oran berry pies. She is almost finished making the pies so meet her in the kitchen" "I'm sure I'll like them!" Togepi walked into the kitchen and immediately smelled the sweet aroma. "Hello Togepi. Did you like your new school?" Delcatty said in a cheerful voice. "Yes, I like my new school a lot!" Togepi answered happily. "Do you want a pie?" "Oh yes please!" Delcatty passed a pie to Togepi. Togepi sat at the table and began to eat. "This is good!" "Why thank you" "Hey egg boy!" it was Bayleaf! "Bayleaf, don't tease Togepi! It's mean!" "Sorry mum!"

The next day Togepi woke up early and got ready for school. He had his backpack, pencil case, school cap everything! Togepi said good-bye to Delcatty and Meganium and waited for the bus. "Togepi…" Delcatty was behind him staring at him. "What's wrong?" asked Togepi. "Well… It's Saturday. There's no school today!" Togepi fell to the ground humiliated of how stupid he was "Whoops…" Togepi said feeling really embarrassed. "What do you usually do on weekends?" asked Togepi. "We boil eggs, Just like you!" Bayleaf teased. "Bayleaf! Don't be mean to Togepi! We usually go out. But what do you want to do Togepi?" Togepi thought and then finally spoke. "I'd like to see that lake in this forest not so far from here." Togepi said pointing in a direction. "If it's ok with you." Delcatty smiled. "Sure, we can go. Bayleaf and Meganium love that water park!" said Delcatty. "Water Park?" Togepi said in confusion. "Yeah it's a water park! It's really fun there!" Togepi liked parks. He went with his mum several times before. "Yeah I went with my mu…" Togepi didn't finish his sentence. Delcatty saw Togepi's expression change and she knew not to bring up that again. Bayleaf heard about the water park and rushed to his mum immediately. "Water Park, awesome! For once me and egg boy agree!" "Bayleaf! Watch your manners!" Later Delcatty, Bayleaf, Meganium and Togepi arrived at the water park. "Whoa, it's huge!" Togepi shouted in amazement. Togepi saw Croc there. He was floating above the water. "Hey Croc!" shouted Togepi. "Oh hi Togepi!" Croc shouted back as he swam closer to where Togepi was standing. "Why are you here Croc?" "I love water! Who doesn't?" "Quilava doesn't like water." "Really? Why?" "He says because you can get wet." "What's wrong with being wet?" Croc asked. "I'm not sure?" Togepi replied. Togepi and Croc walked up a slope with some rubber mats. Many people ran ahead with rubber mats as they walked up. "What do we do with these?" Togepi asked. "I'll show you!" when they got to the top croc walked to a water slide. "This is what you do!" Croc through his mat onto the slide and slid down. Togepi followed on his mat. "Whoa! This is fun!" Togepi shouted, as he got closer to Croc. "Hey Togepi! Watch this!" Croc stood on his mat and pretended to be surfing. "Cool!" Togepi stood up on his mat too. When they got to the bottom they saw Bayleaf. Bayleaf was taking a surfboard and walked into the wave pool. "Wave pool? What's that?" Togepi asked curiously. "A wave pool is a super big pool and they have a machine that generates waves! But you have to be very good at surfing. The waves are very intense." "I want to have a try!" Togepi shouted with excitement. "Maybe you should get more practice." Croc suggested. "I want to try right now!" Togepi replied. "Ok but if you get hurt it's not my fault!" Togepi and Croc grabbed two surfboards and entered the wave pool. "Hey Togepi watch this!" Croc flew into the air on his surfboard and landed on the water. "Cool!" Togepi tried to launch himself into the air and land on the water safely but he jumped into the air with his surfboard feeling the fresh breeze and then toppled off the board and landed in the cold water. He was humiliated. Every one was laughing at him. "Don't listen to them Togepi. It was your first try! I was never able to do that till a weeks practice!" Togepi watched Bayleaf and he was extremely good. He flew into the air on his board and then he used vines to grab the plank very high above the pool and then pulled himself up. Togepi was amazed but then Bayleaf jumped off with his board and dropped and landed on the water safely. "Your brother is one of the best surfers around town you know!" Togepi looked at Croc "Really? He hadn't told me." Togepi walked home with Delcatty, Meganium and Bayleaf while looking at the strange markings scratched in the trees. It was late and they were all exhausted from the tiring day they had. Togepi went straight to bed as they got home.

_Togepi was running while unknown silhouettes chased after him. Togepi tripped on some stones and fell hopelessly on the hard rocky terrain. The silhouettes jumped into the air steadying to attack then all of a sudden a purple light blinded the silhouettes and Togepi had got away safely…_

Togepi woke with a fright. He was alarmed in shock as he thought about the dream. What were those silhouettes and where was he?. What was that purple light? "The purple light is even in my dreams! What is going on?"


End file.
